


All the Time in the World

by Linorien



Series: 007 Fest 2016 [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: SPECTRE Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Q is none to pleased at Bond's departure and remembers there is still one thing he can do about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Time in the World

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: He has gone for good  
> Also inspired by ["Now that you are gone"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7380904?view_full_work=true) by natalieashe and Boffin1710 because there was a cliffhanger and I had jumped to conclusions.

[ ](http://imgur.com/hlckQP2)

Q stared in shock as Bond tossed his weapon and turned his back. (At least this time it would not be difficult to retrieve.) He watched as the agent walked away from his target and toward his new girl. Madeline. (Q could’ve sworn she said she was leaving.) The police swarmed forward and secured Oberhauser. M was already directing them in the chaos. Eve was on her phone and Tanner grabbed his tablet out of the car to take directions from M and call in other agents for support. (There was some advantage to being close to headquarters.)

Q didn’t know what to do.

The bridge had cleared up slightly while Q blankly watched. Maybe it was the adrenaline crash, maybe it was the slight blood loss from the bullet graze, maybe it was how little sleep he was running on, but he was having trouble processing what was going on. He did the only thing he could think of doing.

He retrieved his gun from the pavement and returned to his office to sleep.

* * *

After a long and well deserved sleep, Q’s mind finally caught up to the events on the bridge. Bond had left. (He is gone for good.) Had walked off into the night with that girl. (They would need to promote another agent.) Who was not Q.

Not Q who had been supporting him on missions for the past two years.

Not Q who continually built him extravagant gadgets and didn’t punish him for failing to return them.

Not Q who talked with him over coms late into the night above and beyond the duties of mission handler.

Not Q who patched him up after rough missions and offered a spare bedroom to sleep in with breakfast in the morning.

Not Q who had been bloody sleeping with the man for two months!

Q snatched up a prototype gun and stomped off to the Q Branch gun range with a need to destroy something.

* * *

That evening, after a long session of pyrotechnics and hacking into the pentagon to leave a riddle for a friend, Q was sitting in his office, looking through proposed inventions from his staff. He had done a lot that day to keep his mind off of other things, but naturally his peace of mind was shattered when he heard the lift shudder and groan as it moved. He looked up in confusion.

The doors opened.

Surprise crossed his face instead. (Was it really him?) “Bond?” he called out as he stood. “What are you doing here?” (Was he really back?) Q couldn’t help the hopeful expression he knew was on his face.

“There’s just one last thing I need from you, Q,” the (former) agent said with a grin.

Q realised what he was asking for and he swore he felt his heart break in two. He fought to keep his face from betraying the hurt he felt. (He couldn’t believe the man’s audacity.)

“The car is in the garage,” Q said, his voice was mission calm. “Let me just retrieve the keys.” He walked back to his desk and grabbed his ID. (He couldn’t believe he was doing this.) A swipe of the card through the reader unlocked the cabinet of keys. (It had taken him ages to complete all the repairs and to install all the features Bond requested and those he didn’t know he wanted.)

“Thank you, Q.” Bond smiled and tossed the keys up in the air, pivoting on his heel and catching them in his other hand. (Show off.) He walked off toward the garage with a spring to his step.

Q sat down at his desk and pulled up the surveillance cameras for MI6 to follow Bond. He recalled a further addition that he had made to the car without Bond’s knowledge. It was going to be a surprise on the next mission when he would be allowed to take the car.

He watched Bond pull around the car to the front of the building just as Q patched into the hidden mics in the car for communication. Bond leaned over to pop the door for Madeline. Q had a mild twitch as their lips met. Bond said nothing as they drove down to the coast.

Q watched as they stopped alongside a cliff overlooking the sea, a patch of flowers spilling over the grass. “Wait here a moment, Madi,” Bond said as he put the car in neutral. (Ugh. Nicknames already?)

“I don’t want to wait any longer, James.”

Bond leaned over to kiss her forehead. “Don’t fret. We have all the time in the world.” He stepped out of the car as Q stabbed the enter key on his keyboard. Madeline felt a sharp pain in her back and suddenly she was paralysed.

“Don’t take it personally, Dr. Swann.” Q’s voice floated out from the passenger side speaker. “But he is mine.” Another key was pressed and another needle jabbed into her back. And just like that, Madeline was no more. (She is gone, for good)


End file.
